


PAYING FOR FANFIC COMMISSIONS

by incognitostan2



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitostan2/pseuds/incognitostan2
Summary: i think i've read every fanfic twice over and i'm desperate for content.. if ure taking commissions pls lmk and we can work something out
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 22
Kudos: 7





	PAYING FOR FANFIC COMMISSIONS

**Author's Note:**

> pls... i've read everything from fanfics to twitter aus to going back on ao3 n reading incomplete abandoned fanfics n i've even resorted to reading bg fanfic bc i truly hv nth else to read... i thank u n ur amazing writing skills in advance

hi! i'm listing below the fandoms and ships that i enjoy reading about– if u think u'd be up to take a commission to write about any one of them let me know! 

u can message me here or email me at incognitostan2@gmail.com with ur rates and other information!

fandoms i read: loona, blackpink, red velvet, twice, itzy

loona ships i like to read:  
\- 2jin (!!!)  
\- chuuves  


blackpink ships i like to read:  
\- jensoo (!!!)  
\- chaelisa  
\- jenlisa  
\- chaesoo  
\- lisoo

red velvet ships i like to read:  
\- seulrene (!!!!!!)  
\- joygi  
\- i'd read any ship tht includes irene/ seulgi/ joy really

twice ships i like to read  
\- satzu (!!!)  
\- samo  
\- datzu  
\- jitzu

itzy ships i like to read:  
\- yelia  
\- ryuji  
\- jinlia

thank u!!!


End file.
